The Beginning of Something
by Cats9
Summary: the loniless of a heart, the cruel of the world, lies in a new world that is waitng to be discover. Where you though you knew everything, it is another big part that you still not know. Old friendships, soulmates, and our last breath is gone...


I didn't own Digimon this is just another fan story!

The Beginning of Something

Chapter - 01

Play Song: Out of control – by: Hoobastank

_The beginning of something, every beginning has an ending. Normally painful some of them goods… This is how it begins this story that I wrote about some Digimon's and there trainers. You may not know who this people are or even know what Digimon means but I'm sure you would enjoy this adventure that some people think that is just some legend more.

All start in a problematic day of school, I was late, a bicycle run over me and now I have a new scar in my knee, I fail a super extremely important test of Language Arts, and I think everyone was trying to ignore me in the same day, at the same time! Lucky me?

When the bell rang I decide to pass first in the computer lab of the school for check my new e-mails, I was waiting for those emails that a brother would send to a sister, but nothing… Tai move to a university in France and since he moves I just got the time to talk to him on the phone once, when my mom calls him to ask him how the fly was. I'm worry, my mom tries to act around me but I could see the wondering in her eyes about where my brother could be? I turn off the monitor and when I was going to take the stairs a flash light when out from the Computer Lab, I run until the front door of the lab, I opened with carefully I didn't know what was going?! Everything was dark now… but I could see some movement between the shadows, something was there and it was trying to hide from me.

I turn on the lights, the room was empty, but I wasn't feeling that… someone or something was there I didn't know who or what. When like 5 minutes at pass, I didn't move in all that time waiting for something to make a sound, but I could see that my weird guess in the computer lab of the school didn't want me to see him.

_In the way back at my house, it was late around 7 pm. My mom was going to get mad I knew that, maybe was already police officers around looking for 'Kari Kamiya' or posters around the neighborhood putting some amount of money for who would bring me back alive, and like that they would kill me first. It sounded very funny, I think they haven't kill me yet cause my brother always has been the one that cover my dirty thinks, but now that he is not here, I don't know what can happen to me. Nothing is the same since 2 months that Tai went to France to study business.

Now I am in 10 grade of High School, was boring I don't like school, not like my brother, I just like to party some of the times smoke or drink some alcohol. The only reason for me to be in school was that I wanted to become a famous romantic and adventured writer. Ironic, how I fail a test for Languages Arts? Yes, well things happened, things happened... My parents don't want that for my own future, they said that is an unbalanced career and is not easy to be the best one, I knew that but my mind it was full of adventures an incredible thoughts, fantasies that I couldn't trust, I cannot trust my fairy tales… They can be very cruel when you went back to reality.

What I think I saw in the computer lab, I don't think are one of my new fairy tales, hopefully. I couldn't stop thinking of anything else that my weird friend of the shadows until I got inside of my house, of course there was the police and my parents waiting for me, I wasn't surprise are all.

_All the drama in my life is making me sick; nothing ever is going to change for some good? Is it a real destiny for me in this life? I couldn't know that, at least not yet.

It was midnight and I haven't slept a bit, I don't think I could get some soon. Something nock, but not in my door… in my window, I turn off the TV to listen better, where was that nock coming from? Is it really from my window? I couldn't know. I went walking the few steps that separated my bed from my window, just five. I open the window with a nervous and strange feeling inside. A shadow of a medium type of animal got into my room with such a speed that I couldn't determinate what was that, I run to turn on the lights. A pale skin, a cat face, a combination of…

I know is short but I don't know just let me think what you think about it :/ anyways I will upload the 2 and 3 one soon you let me know please :]? Reviewssss kyaa x3


End file.
